One Word to Start a Story
by It's Always Okay to Cry
Summary: This is for me to put my short stories from different forums I'm in. We are given a word and then tasked to write a story that connects to that word. I just thought I would put them here for you guys to read. None of these stories will connect with stories I am writing, though they may eventually connect to one another.
1. Deaf

Flowerkit flattened her ears against her head. She could see them arguing again, no doubt about her. _It wasn't my fault!_ She would tell them. _I can still be a warrior!_ But she could never tell them that. Her silver pelted mother gave one last retort to her white furred father, her ice-blue eyes slits of anger. Flowerkit's father shook his head at his mate and lashed his tail as he walked away.

Silverdawn spotted Flowerkit peeking out from the nursery and smiled at her. "Good morning," she mouthed. "How is my little flower?"

Flowerkit beamed at her mother. At least she loved her. Iceheart never would. "Mama!" she mouthed.

Silverdawn nuzzled Flowerkit's ears, then moved back so Flowerkit could read her lips. "Don't let anyone tell you what you can't do, flower. You will be the best warrior EmberClan has ever seen! You will show them all."

Flowerkit grinned again. "I sure will!"

Silverdawn glanced behind her, then turned back to Flowerkit. "Froststar has called a meeting. Follow me."

Flowerkit followed her obediently, sitting next to her and watched as Froststar's mouth moved. "... kit who can't hear. But StarClan has never seen anything wrong with a disability in a warrior before. Just look at Dapplepelt. She was born with three legs and is still a formidable warrior." Froststar's blue eyes found Flowerkit's. "And that is why Flowerkit shall be made an apprentice today. Are you ready, young one?" Flowerkit nodded. "Then until you have recieved your warrior name, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Silverdawn, you are her mother, but you have shown great patience with her, and I know you will train Flowerpaw well."

Flowerpaw turned eagerly to her mother, touching noses with her. As she leaned back, Flowerpaw spotted Iceheart glaring at her. She ignored him. She was finally an apprentice, and she wouldn't let anything get in the way of her special day.

As the moons went on, Flowerpaw learned how to use her loss of hearing as an advantage. Her paws were far more sentitive, and her eyes quick to catch things not many others would notice. This made her a formidible hunter, and while she wasn't the best at fighting, Silverdawn told her she was getting better.

One day, they were out training, when Flowerpaw felt a strange thundering in the ground. She held up her tail to her mother. "I feel something," she told her.

"What is it?" Silverdawn asked.

"Pounding," Flowerpaw answered. She used her sensitive paws to pinpoint where it was coming from, and spotted dark pelts moving in among the trees; the unfamiliar, short pelts of SunClan. She looked alarmingly at Silverdawn. "SunClan!" she mimed emphatically.

Silverdawn's eyes widened. "We need to warn Froststar. Hurry! Behind me!"

Flowerpaw raced after her mother, watching the ground carefully for twigs and branches they might have stepped on, avoiding uneccessary noise at all costs. They finally reached the camp, and Flowerpaw watched Silverdawn's mouth move up and down rapidly, telling Froststar what was happening. Froststar gave her a nod and gathered up a patrol to meet the SunClan invasion.

The intruders didn't succeed. They were ambushed by a furious EmberClan patrol, causing them to turn tail and run the other way without even trying to fight back. Silverdawn told her daughter later that the leader of SunClan wasn't even in the party; the SunClan warriors must have attacked without their leader knowing.

Froststar caught Flowerpaw's attention before lifting his head to address his Clan. "Cats of EmberClan!" he began. "I have an announcement to make. As you may know, it was Flowerpaw who was the first to feel the SunClan cats coming to attack us." Out of her peripheral vision, Flowerpaw could see cats nodding. "I have decided to give her her full name, but I need to know if she is ready for this. Silverdawn, what do you say?"

Flowerpaw turned to see what her mother would say.

Silverdawn's face was filled with nothing but pride. "I have often worried that Flowerpaw would not be able to be a full warrior because of her loss of hearing, but I have seen how she moves and uses the things around her to see where her enemy or prey is. She is more than ready, Froststar."

"Good. I, Froststar, leader of EmberClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has struggled with finding her place in the Clan and has now heard more than any of us ever could. Flowerpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Flowerspirit. StarClan honours your courage and understanding, and we welcome you as a full warrior of EmberClan." Froststar held up his tail for silence that Flowerspirit assumed was needed. "Flowerpirit, you have taught all of us that it doesn't take hearing to really listen. Sometimes, even the most experienced warrior is deaf."


	2. Confident

"Petalbreeze, we have to go," Flowerbud told her.

Petalbreeze stared at Hawkstar's body. "I can't lead this Clan, Flowerbud," she whispered. "I will never live up to Hawkstar's legacy."

Flowerbud nudged the pinkish-cream she-cat. "Hawkstar wouldn't have asked you to be his deputy if he didn't think you could lead FrostClan. Come on. StarClan await."

Petalbreeze sighed and stood, looking at the brown tabby pelt of Hawkstar one last time. "Alright, Flowerbud. Let's go."

Petalbreeze followed her tortoiseshell sister to the Moonstone, hesitating once again. She shook her head frantically. "No, no! I can't do this, Flowerbud, I can't!"

Flowerbud turned to her, barely visible in the dark cave. "Petalbreeze, yes you can. I believe you can, all of FrostClan believes you can. Now, touch your nose to the Moonstone, Petalbreeze. You deserve to be FrostClan's leader."

Petalbreeze nodded. "Okay…"

Petalbreeze touched her nose to the Moonstone, opening her eyes in StarClan. There she received life after life, each pain worse than the last, but she knew it was worth it. Finally, Hawkstar stood before her. His amber eyes glowed, showing no sign of the poison from the adder bite.

"Petalbreeze," he mewed. "My precious deputy. What's this I hear about you not thinking you can be leader?"

Petalbreeze met his gaze, albeit reluctantly. "I know you chose me because you thought I was right for the job, but I'm worried I'll lead FrostClan to ruin."

"Oh, Petalbreeze," Hawkstar chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You don't even know why I chose you to be deputy, do you?" Petalbreeze didn't move. "It wasn't because of your lust for battle, or your ambition to lead, nor even your popularity in the Clan. I chose you because I've seen the love you have for FrostClan. I've seen you joke with the apprentices, comfort queens and injured cats, and stick up and plan with the warriors. I've seen you care for the Clan as though it were a butterfly with a bent wing. You are to lead FrostClan with the care a mother has for its kits. And with your sister by your side, I know you will do no wrong." Hawkstar touched his muzzle to Petalbreeze's head to give her her ninth and final life. "With this life, I give you confidence. Go in peace and become the great leader of FrostClan I know you will be."

Petalstar removed her nose from the stone.

"Are you alright, Petalstar?" Flowerbud asked, concerned.

"I am now." Petalstar's voice was sure for nearly the first time in her life. "Let's go back to FrostClan, Flowerbud. Let's go back home."


	3. Prophecy

Prophecy

 _"The echo of a storm will lead to great destruction, or glory. It is only what is perceived that will come to be."_

.,.,.,

Stormecho stood on the large boulder at the edge of the WhisperClan camp. "We will no longer get pushed around by MistClan! They are the ones who killed Oakstar, and we shall retaliate by killing his murderer. It is cats like Maplestar who do not deserve to live!"

WhisperClan let out a great shout of agreement. Though they still bore the marks of the MistClan warriors, their eyes were alight with the possibility of revenge.

"Stormecho, this isn't right!" Redwolf protested. She stood at the foot of the boulder, her dark ginger pelt bushing.

"I was the one in your prophecy, wasn't I?" Stormecho countered. He smiled at Redwolf's regretful nod. "Then I shall bring glory to WhisperClan!"

WhisperClan shouted its agreement once again.

"And only when Maplestar is dead will I gain my nine lives. But in case I do not come back to lead you, Thrushheart, you will be my deputy."

The dusky tom dipped his head to his leader. "It will be my pleasure, Stormecho."

Stormecho leaped down to stand among his clanmates, his grey tabby fur prickling and his amber eyes alight with excitement. "Come now, WhisperClan!" he called. "We go to avenge Oakstar!"

Redwolf watched nearly all the warriors stream out of camp, shaking her head in dismay. This was not in accordance with the warrior code.

…

Maplestar grimaced as the herbs touched her wound. "Thanks, Willowbranch. How is the rest of MistClan?"

"They only need time to lick their wounds," Willowbranch responded. "We're going to be fine, Maplestar."

"And Ebonypelt?" Maplestar prodded. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm doing all I can for him," Willowbranch answered honestly. "All we can do is wait."

Maplestar sighed, closing her golden eyes for a second. "I hate battle. I wish the Clans could live in peace. But with Stormecho as WhisperClan's deputy, I fear we may have many more battles coming our way."

Willowbranch touched Maplestar's tail with her own. "We'll be okay, Maplestar." Maplestar smiled at her.

A brown tabby head poked into Maplestar's den. "Maplestar, we need you!"

Maplestar rose to her paws, looking at the tom in concern. "What is it Mudtail?"

"WhisperClan is invading again! Hurry!" Mudtail disappeared behind the lichen.

Willowbranch and Maplestar exchanged a worried look before rushing out of Maplestar's den. Willowbranch gave Maplestar a quick warning about her wounds before disappearing into the medicine den.

Maplestar looked around at her clanmates and her heart sank. MistClan was already exhausted from the attack from WhisperClan barely a few hours ago. MistClan had barely won, and now they were expected to fight again? Maplestar began to feel dismayed. Her Clan could be wiped out!

Maplestar barely had a moment to react before a grey tabby flew at her. She dodged his claws and recognized him to be the WhisperClan deputy. His amber eyes were aflame with pure anger.

"You killed Oakstar!" he snarled. "A murderer must be punished."

"Oakstar's dead?" Maplestar was genuinely surprised. She hadn't meant to hurt the leader that bad! "I didn't mean to kill him!"

"But you did," Stormecho mewed through gritted teeth. "And now you will pay."

Maplestar could hear her clanmates pleading for the mercy that didn't come. They were dying, her precious clanmates were being wiped out because Maplestar made one mistake.

"Please, spare my Clan!" Maplestar begged. "They don't deserve to be killed like this!"

"Neither did Oakstar."

Stormecho dragged his claws across Maplestar's neck, driving them deep. Maplestar's eyes widened and she coughed once before falling to the ground.

…

Stormecho breathed hard as he stared at the dead tortoiseshell body of Maplestar. He had done it. He had brought glory back to WhisperClan with the ridding of the murderer of the great Oakstar.

"WhisperClan!" Stormecho called. "The battle is won! We can return home!"

WhisperClan let out a cry of victory before breaking away from their exhausted opponents and fleeing through the camp entrance.

…

Willowbranch walked among what was left of her clanmates. MistClan had been slaughtered at the claws of WhisperClan. She shook her head sadly. So much blood had been spilled. And for what? An accident.

Willowbranch went over to where Maplestar lay. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at her. Maplestar had been on her last life, and not on her own accord. Her life had been cruel to her, taking life after life with sickness and unnecessary battles like this one.

"I'm sorry, my love," Willowbranch murmured. "You didn't deserve this. Ebonypelt will be a great leader, I'm sure."

The silver medicine cat licked Maplestar's fur flat and arranged her so she looked like she was sleeping. She sighed as she looked around at the clearing, remembering the prophecy that had been brought to her and Redwolf.

 _"The echo of a storm will lead to great destruction, or glory. It is only what is perceived that will come to be."_

Great destruction to MistClan, and so-called glory to WhisperClan. The prophecy had come true, but at what cost?


	4. Harmony

Violetsong and Heatherblossom had always been close. They had grown up together, trained together, and grown to love one another. Heatherblossom had been there when Violetsong's parents had passed away with greencough. Violetsong was there to comfort Heatherblossom when her brother had died, leaving her without any family. Heatherblossom had been the one to suggest that maybe Silentwing was looking at her for a reason, and Heatherblossom had been the one to stay with Violetsong as she had her kits with the medicine cat telling Heatherblossom what to do to help.

Violetsong had named one of her kits after her best friend; Blossomkit, who was a golden tabby she-kit, just like her father. The other two kits were Spiderkit, who was a black and white like his mother, and Flarekit a dark tortoiseshell and white she-kit.

"I am so proud of you, Violetsong," Heatherblossom mewed, looking at her best friend with warm blue eyes. She rested her tabby tail on the golden tabby pelt of Blossomkit.

"As am I, my love," Silentwing murmured, nuzzling his mate. "You did well."

Cinderstar's voice came at the entrance to the nursery. "Can I come in, Violetsong?"

Heatherblossom stood and went to the entrance. "I'll leave so there's a bit more room in here. Congratulations, Violetsong."

Violetsong watched her best friend leave the nursery and her previous mentor enter.

Cinderstar smiled at the three tiny kits suckling at Violetsong's belly. "I'm so pleased you have kits of your own, Violetsong. My son's kits look strong, and they will be great warriors of SunClan."

Swiftwing smiled at his mother before turning his full attention on his new family. "Thank you, mother. I'm sure they will."

Violetsong nosed an adventurous Flarekit back to her belly. "I think this one will pose the most trouble."

Cinderstar chuckled. "Maybe so. I should get back. Thank you for letting me visit."

Violetsong watched her leader leave her and Swiftwing alone. "I named Spiderkit after your brother. I hope you don't mind."

Swiftwing looked down at the black and white tom. "I'm sure Spiderpaw will be pleased. You look tired, Violetsong. You should rest."

Violetsong nodded, soon falling asleep.

She watched her kits grow into strong cats. Cinderstar had been right about Flarekit. The dark tortoiseshell kitten was certainly a pawful, getting into all sorts of trouble, often being found trying to sneak out of camp. Spiderkit and Blossomkit looked up to her, however, following Flarekit everywhere, with Spiderkit's concerned voice leading them to where the three had ended up that time.

Finally, they were ready to become apprentices. Blossompaw went to Heatherblossom, Spiderpaw to a cat named Pineclaw, and Flarepaw to Cinderstar herself. Heatherblossom had some funny stories about Blossompaw's training, and Cinderstar reported that Flarepaw was still full of trouble.

After a long while, Cinderstar decided that they were ready for their warrior names. Violetsong, Swiftwing, and Heatherblossom watched on in pride as the three apprentices became warriors. They became Flareshadow, Spiderstep, and Blossomheart. Once the ceremony was over, the three went over to their parents.

"We're so proud of you," Violetsong told them. "You three have become fantastic warriors, and we know you will protect SunClan with all you have."

"Even if you get into trouble half of the time," Heatherblossom teased Flareshadow, who grinned at her.

Swiftwing curled his tail with Violetsong, and the black and white she-cat shared a loving glance with her mate. Her family was everything to her, and that included Heatherblossom even though she was not related by blood. Violetsong was sure that they would always live in harmony with one another, and as warriors and family of SunClan, they would do great things.


	5. Focus

The light brown tom smiled as he brought down the biggest rabbit EmberClan had ever seen. He knew his clanmates would praise him, especially Songwhisper, who he knew he would have a long and happy life with, maybe even kits one day.

"Cedarpaw." A voice cut into his dreaming, but the young tom would have none of it. This was his life, his great destiny. He would be the best warrior Froststar had ever seen, naming him –

"Cedarpaw!" Spiderleap cuffed his apprentice's ears. "Snap out of it! I need you to pay attention!"

Cedarpaw nearly snarled at the black and brown tom to leave him alone, but what would Songpaw say to him then? He took a deep breath and faced Spiderleap, who was frowning down at him.

"Yes, Spiderleap?" Cedarpaw asked, his annoyance showing in his voice a little.

Spiderleap's brow furrowed in an even heavier frown. "Froststar made you my apprentice so you could learn how to be a great EmberClan warrior. I will not have you daydreaming when I am trying to teach you! Now, repeat what I said."

Cedarpaw tried to remember what Spiderleap had been saying before, but he couldn't remember. "I don't know," he mumbled, embarrassment warming his ears.

Spiderleap sighed. "I was saying that to catch a rabbit you often need to be in teams of two; one cat to chase the rabbit into a trap, and another to trap and kill the rabbit. It is not often that one cat gets the glory of a good kill."

Glory… Songwhisper would welcome him home from a long day on patrol, his kits circling him, pleading for stories of the outside world. He, Cedarclaw, would be the best at patrols, fighting off enemy SunClan warriors left and right, hunting the biggest prey from dusk till dawn –

"Cedarpaw!" Spiderleap shouted. The younger tom blinked. "You need to listen to me! The only way you'll ever get those fantasies is if you even get through warrior training, and I need you to focus to do so!"


	6. Superficial

**WARNING! This one is SUPER dark. Either way, I hope you guys like this!**

 _I'm not a murderer. That's just everyone else's view. I am a purifier._

…

"Look, Witherkit!" Stripekit cheered as he bounced ahead. "It's the river!"

…

 _My brother and I just wanted an adventure, and I took opportunity. He was so irritating! I didn't want him to get in my way with becoming MarshClan's leader!_

…

Witherkit picked up a rock and struck it against Stripekit's head, knocking him out. With that done, Witherkit pushed Stripekit into the river. When the tabby kit landed in the water, only then did Witherkit start calling.

"Redwing!" he called, making sure to put pure fear in his voice. "Talonclaw! Help! It's Stripekit!"

…

 _You must try to understand. My brother would be a waste of time being trained by a MarshClan warrior. I thought my purification days were over. Until_ she _became an apprentice._

…

"Witherpaw, I want you to train with Slightpaw," Raventalon told his apprentice.

Witherpaw nodded, smiling at Slightpaw. "Shall we go hunting?"

The younger apprentice beamed. "Okay! I'll follow you."

…

 _I knew exactly where to lead her. The marshes were merciless, sucking in anything and everything. I just had to hope some dumb light prey was able to walk atop the mud._

…

"Wait," Witherpaw whispered. "Look, there's a frog. Do you know how to catch them?" Slightpaw nodded eagerly. "Alright. I want you to catch it. I think you'll be able to catch it if you leap from here."

Slightpaw nodded and crouched before leaping. Sure enough, she sunk right in and began to look around, panic starting to cover her face.

Witherpaw widened his eyes. "I'll get help!"

…

 _They couldn't help her. She drowned in that mud. I was the only apprentice left. When I finally became a warrior, I was given an apprentice myself and I made sure to train her to the best of my ability. She grew supremely loyal to me, which would be good for the future._

 _I became a popular and beloved warrior of MarshClan. The Clan was sorry I had already witnessed two deaths in my lifetime. Finally, the deputy, an old tom named Shadepelt, was dying from some sort of sickness. It was only me, and a she-cat named Silverwillow that were choices for deputy. Only Silverwillow stood in my way._

…

"Silverwillow, would you like to join my patrol with Horsepaw? I think she needs the experience of a dawn patrol," Witherleaf told her.

The silver she-cat smiled. "Sure. We should check the SunClan border."

Horsepaw, Witherleaf's apprentice, was excited for the dawn patrol. He knew he could trust her not to tell anything. No matter what happened.

When they finally got to the border, Witherleaf flew at Silverwillow, pinning her down. " _I_ am going to be deputy. I have gone through too much for it to be taken from me." With that, he bit down hard until her spine snapped.

…

 _I was right about Horsepaw. She didn't tell. She also thought I deserved the title of deputy. I finally became MarshClan's deputy only a couple moons later. I was happy… for a time. I wanted, needed, to be leader. And the newly named Horsefur agreed._

 _Pikestar needed to die._

…

Witherleaf found the deathberries easily enough. He also knew that Pikestar was on his last life, which was perfect for Witherleaf. He stuffed the berries in the newly caught thrush. He knew the bird was Pikestar's favourite and told Heathersong so as she left the leader's den.

Witherleaf placed the prey at Pikestar's paws and watched as he ate it, sneering in victory at last as the leader choked.

Pikestar looked at Witherleaf in pain and fear. "Why?" he managed.

Witherleaf curled his lip at the pathetic tom. "Why?" he repeated. "I have been waiting for this moment since I was a kit. I got rid of all the cats that stood in my way. The ones that were weak, pathetic." He chuckled darkly. "Superficial."


	7. Daring

_Just talk to her, you mousebrain! She's a she-cat, not a rabid fox! And she's your best friend! It's not weird to be talking to her, much less asking her something!_

"Tigerwing? Are you okay?"

The brown tabby jumped. "Frostwillow! I didn't hear you walk up!"

The white and silver tabby tipped her head to the side, a slight smile on her face. "Is something wrong?"

Tigerwing gave her a nervous grin. "Nope! Everything's fine!" His quivering voice told a different story.

"Are you sure?" Frostwillow persisted.

"Absolutely." Tigerwing got a hold of himself. "Do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me?"

"Sure!" Frostwillow agreed.

Tigerwing told Sparktalon where he and Frostwillow were going and led Frostwillow out of camp.

 _Just ask her! It's only a question! A question will always receive some sort of answer. But… what if she says no?_

"Tigerwing, I know something's wrong," Frostwillow mewed. She turned to face him, her blue eyes concerned. "We've been friends since we were kits! You can tell me anything."

Tigerwing took a deep breath, meeting her blue eyes with his amber ones. "I've been trying to find a way to ask you a question."

"You can ask me, Tigerwing," Frostwillow assured him.

Tigerwing swallowed and diverted his eyes. "You're right, Frostwillow; we have been friends since we were kits. It took a little while, but I finally understood that I grew to look forward to seeing you every day, to training with you, and just being in your company. I didn't want to be anywhere but with you, and I finally recognized that my… feelings… weren't just for you being my best friend. I wanted to be more than just best friends." Tigerwing took another breath. "I love you, Frostwillow. And… I wanted to ask you to be my mate."

Tigerwing met Frostwillow's eyes again. To his surprise, they were brimming with tears, and Frostwillow was smiling.

"Yes…" she murmured. "Yes! I've been waiting for you to ask!"

Tigerwing let out a little relieved laugh. "Really?" Frostwillow nodded. Tigerwing wrapped his neck around hers in a hug. "Thank you…" he whispered.

"Thank _you_ ," Frostwillow returned. "For being daring enough to ask."


	8. Mastermind

Sweetthorn watched Inksplash hunting, a sly smile crossing her face. This would show him! He should know better than to listen to her. Yes!

"Sweetthorn, what are you doing?" a curious voice asked.

Sweetthorn turned her white and golden-brown tabby head to the cream she-cat. "Sh! I'm watching Inksplash!"

The cream she-cat narrowed her pale green eyes. "Why?"

"Rosefoot, shush! I arranged something." Sweetthorn peered out of the bushes at Inksplash again. "Where _is_ she?"

"Where is who?" Rosefoot asked, crouching down beside her littermate.

"Turtlewing," Sweetthorn answered in a whisper.

"What are you planning?" Rosefoot's voice was suspicious.

Sweetthorn gasped as the gray and black tabby finally appeared. "Just watch!"

Turtlewing, the gray and black tabby she-cat, padded uncertainly through the bushes, pausing when she noticed Inksplash. "Inksplash? What are you doing here?"

The black and white tom turned to see her. "What am _I_ doing here, what are _you_ doing here? I'm waiting for Sweetthorn. She said she wanted to talk to me privately about something."

"Sweetthorn?" Turtlewing echoed. "She said the same thing to me. What is she up to?"

Inksplash padded up to her, blushing. "Maybe she did this on purpose."

Turtlewing blushed as well. "What do you mean?"

Inksplash smiled hesitantly. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time, Turtlewing. I've come to care deeply about you, and have been trying to find a way to approach you to tell you so."

Turtlewing returned the smile. "Really?"

"I wanted to… to… ask you to be my mate…" Inksplash murmured.

"Yes…" Turtlewing breathed, pressing her nose to his. "Yes, I will be your mate."

Sweetthorn was grinning widely, and Rosefoot looked at her slyly.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Rosefoot asked.

"Of course I did," Sweetthorn answered. "It's tortured me, seeing their fleeting gazes, and not doing anything about it. I had to take matters into my own paws."

"You're EmberClan's very own mastermind, Sweetthorn," Rosefoot told her with a smirk.

"I sure am!" Sweetthorn gave her sister a teasing look. "Let me know when you want a mate. I'll set you up."

Rosefoot chuckled. "Don't get any bright ideas, Sweetthorn."


	9. Blunt

Wolfpaw watched Lightshine and Pantherfoot with their new kit. He frowned at them. All he wanted was for Lightshine to remember that he was her son too. It had been eight moons, and she already had a new family since Wolfpaw's father had died. What was wrong with Wolfpaw keeping Lightshine happy? Why did she need another tom and a new family to make her smile again?

"Wolfpaw?" The dark tabby tom met his mother's eyes. "Do you want to come say hi to Heatherkit?"

Wolfpaw's brow furrowed in anger. "No, I don't," he answered curtly.

And he didn't. As the next couple weeks went on, Wolfpaw avoided Lightshine, Pantherfoot, and Heatherkit as much as he could. He didn't want anything to do with them. _Nothing_.

Lightshine approached him a couple days before his warrior ceremony. "Wolfpaw, I don't appreciate you avoiding me and Pantherfoot, especially Heatherkit. She's your sister, and she's never met you!"

"She's not my sister!" Wolfpaw snapped. "Pantherfoot is not my father either."

Lightshine just looked sad. "I wish you would accept our new family, Wolfpaw. Please, come and visit your sister sometime soon. I know Heatherkit would love to meet her brother."

"I don't think I ever will, Lightshine." Wolfpaw flicked his tail, turning to go hunting.

"Wowfpah!" He turned to see a black and white she-kit prancing over to the pair of them. "Wowf?"

Wolfpaw gazed at her, causing her to grin back. "Heatherkit?" he guessed.

The kit nodded. "Wowfpah?" she asked. "Budder?"

Wolfpaw blinked, glancing at Lightshine for a second before bending down to Heatherkit's level. "Yeah, I'm your brother, Heatherkit." He could see Lightshine smiling as she looked down at her kits.

"Pay?" Heatherkit asked eagerly.

Wolfpaw grinned for the first time in a while. "Sure, I'll play with you."

…

"StarClan honours your honesty and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of DriftClan."

"Wolftail! Wolftail!"

Wolftail puffed out his chest as the Clan called out his name, but the only voice he cared about calling his name was Heatherkit's. He had finally taken his mother's advice and was spending as much time with his younger sister as he could. He only wished he hadn't been so blunt with his feelings earlier. He missed so much time with Heatherkit by not allowing her in his life. That was now over, and Wolftail would never miss a moment of Heatherkit's growing up.


	10. Anger

**I just realized I never uploaded this. Here you go!**

Feathersong couldn't believe it. No, not her parents! They were different! They were supposed to always, _always_ stay together! Her family was supposed to be the opposite of all the other ones!

"Feathersong?" The silver she-cat turned to see her sister, Birdwing, padding up behind her. "Are you okay?"

 _Remain strong, for her._ Feathersong reminded herself. She refused herself to cry and smiled bravely at Birdwing. "Of course! It'll just take me a moment to get over it. Where's Tinystep?"

Birdwing swallowed. "W-with Grassfoot. She-she's going with her."

"What?!" Feathersong felt her fur brush up. "And Leafwhisker's okay with that?!"

Birdwing ducked her black and white head. "I think he's just as hurt as all of us are."

Feathersong suddenly realized her sister was probably hurting as much as she was. "Are _you_ okay?"

Birdwing shook her head, her shoulders shaking as she began sobbing. Feathersong rushed over to her, wrapping her tail around her, trying to give comfort.

"We're going to be okay, Birdy," Feathersong mewed, using the nickname. She denied her voice the ability to crack. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Birdwing finally cried herself to sleep, and Feathersong went to find her other sister. She found Tinystep at the camp entrance with Grassfoot. She beckoned her to her side with her tail, and Tinystep padded forward.

"What in StarClan do you think you're doing?" Feathersong demanded. "You're leaving?"

Tinystep didn't back down, bringing herself to her full height, which wasn't much. She narrowed her blue eyes, the same eyes all three sisters had. "I want to go with Grassfoot, Feathersong. I'm a warrior now, and I have a right to my own decisions."

"But think about what you're doing to Leafwhisker, to Birdwing!" Feathersong insisted.

"You'll be fine without me," Tinystep mewed, tilting her head affectionately. "I would have thought you wanted me to leave. All we ever do is fight."

Feathersong shook her head. "I never wanted you to leave." She glanced at where Grassfoot was beckoning her silver tail. "I guess you have to go. I'll miss you, Tinystep. I really will."

Tinystep put a silver and white tail on Feathersong's shoulder. "So will I."

Feathersong walked over to where Leafwhisker was watching his former mate walk away. "Are you going to be okay?"

Leafwhisker turned to look at his eldest daughter, his eyes red with tears. "No," he admitted. "But I will be." His ducked his black and white head, his green eyes closing as a tear slid down his cheek.

Feathersong watched her mother and sister disappear out of camp, leaving for a different Clan. She was sure she would miss her sister, but most likely not her mother. She felt nothing but anger towards Grassfoot. She was the one who tore her family apart, and Feathersong would never forgive her.


	11. Tired

Starlingshine had always been judged by most of MarshClan. She knew why too. It was because of her father. Tawnyblaze was from DriftClan, while Silverwillow of MarshClan was her mother. Half-clan, and without a mother when she was only half a moon. She didn't remember her mother all that well besides her laugh and her scent.

The only cat who seemed to be her friend was Seedwhisker, and not many cats would want the medicine cat to be their best friend. Wrenpaw, Seedwhisker's apprentice, was nice enough, but all Starlingshine wanted was a friend who would like her at all, much less like her for being her. But after she had gone through all her training, and had watched another generation of apprentices finish training, still not gaining a friend besides her mentor Redwing and Seedwhisker.

Starlingshine had grown depressed because of it, not talking to many cats unless she needed to. But either way, she could always see the glares and uncertain looks most of MarshClan gave her. She could feel the anger slowly rising as the moons went by, with no one accepting her, but she hid it, not wanting the cats to hate her even more.

"Morning, Drifter." Starlingshine looked up, frowning as she always did at the cruel nickname the young warriors had given her. "What are you doing?"

"Most likely whatever Horsestar and Ambercloud chose for me," she answered honestly.

"Do you even have a mind of your own, Drifter?" Dawntail sneered. "Or are you gathering our trust so you can go running to daddy to tell him all of MarshClan's secrets. Hm?"

Starlingshine swallowed a retort and padded out of the warriors den. She went to the fresh-kill pile, hoping to eat something before Ambercloud sent her on a patrol.

Dawntail wouldn't let up. "Aw, come on, Drifter. Doesn't being in a marsh bother your wind-ruffled fur? When are you visiting your father again? Sometime soon I hope! Then you can tell him everything that's been happening in MarshClan."

"I don't do that, Dawntail," she managed through gritted teeth. "I would never betray my Clan."

" _Your_ Clan?" Dawntail scoffed. "Your mother may have been a part of this Clan, but your father is from DriftClan, and you look like him. You're as much a part of this Clan as this mouse here." Dawntail dangled a mouse's tail from a claw. "Just here to be used and not very important."

"Shut up, mouseheart," Starlingshine muttered.

"What was that, Drifter?" Dawntail mocked.

"Shut up!" Her fur bristled and she lashed her tail. "Just shut up! I am as loyal to MarshClan as my mother was. If I wanted to betray MarshClan, don't you think I would have done it just a little earlier so I wouldn't have to spend any more time with foxbrains like you? Now leave me alone! I'm sick of you making fun of me for no reason!"

Dawntail looked genuinely taken aback, and she blinked, padding away.

…

Starlingshine's heart sank as she looked at the body of Ambercloud. She's never wanted the deputy to die, especially in one of the worst ways possible. She had tried to stop that adder, she really had! But Ambercloud had been simply too far away.

"Cats of MarshClan," Horsestar meowed. "I have made the decision of the new deputy. I say this before the body of Ambercloud, so her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Starlingshine will be the deputy of MarshClan."

Starlingshine jerked her ginger and white head to her leader. "Why?" she asked.

Horsestar smiled. "There was a time when your mother had a chance to be deputy, but Witherstar murdered her before Pikestar made the decision and left Witherstar as the only choice. Silverwillow was one of the best and most loyal warriors in MarshClan, and I was so happy when I learned she was to have kits. She had you a couple moons later, and a half-moon later, she was murdered and I went along with it. I wish I had said something. But, from what I remember, you're exactly like your mother. She was quiet, but loyal, only breaking when she fell in love with your father. But I know she loved you more than anything, Starlingshine. I want you to be my deputy because you're loyal and a great warrior, and were a great mentor to Snakefoot. Will you agree?"

Starlingshine smiled slightly. "Yes. I will be deputy, thank you, Horsestar."

Horsestar smiled. "I know Silverwillow would be as tired as you for not being recognized for your loyalty."


	12. Never Again

"Hey, wake up!" Emberkit groaned, shuffling away from the poking paw. "Emberkit, come on…" The 'on' was drawn out. "Play with me!"

"I don' wanna…" Emberkit mumbled. "Go play with Puddlekit, Solarkit."

"He's not as fun, though. Please, Emberkit?"

Emberkit sighed and opened her amber eyes, looking into the dark blue eyes of her friend. "Fine."

…

"Until they have received their warrior names, these apprentices shall be known as Solarpaw, Emberpaw, and Puddlepaw," Ashstar mewed.

They were given mentors, and Solarpaw bounced around, excited to start the day. "Can you believe we're apprentices already?!" The gray she-cat with black markings flicked her dappled tail. "I wonder where we'll go first!"

Emberpaw shook her head at her best friend. "You should probably calm down. Your mentor may not like you prancing around like a deer." She shook out her ginger and black tabby pelt.

"Aren't you excited, Emberpaw?" Emberpaw's only littermate, a ginger and white tom named Puddlepaw, mewed. "I know I am!"

"Of course I'm excited," Emberpaw told him. "I'm just not bouncing around like a mouse-brain."

"What did you call me?" Solarpaw grinned at Emberpaw. "You shall pay for that!" She leaped playfully at her friend.

…

"Solarpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Solarwing. StarClan honours your kindness and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan. Emberpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Emberspark. StarClan honours your intellect and your logic, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan. Puddlepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Puddleripple. StarClan honours your tact and your skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan," Ashstar finished.

"We're warriors!" Solarwing squealed.

Emberspark rolled her eyes affectionately. "We're supposed to take a vow of silence, remember?"

"That's not until later." Puddleripple nudged his sister with his shoulder. "Come on, Emberspark! You're being the wrong name! I'm the one with the name of water, you're supposed to be happy about this!"

Emberspark smiled. "I am happy. You don't need to worry about that. You two are my best friends, and I wouldn't want anything more."

…

"Until they have received their warrior names, you shall be known as Cloudpaw and Leafpaw. Solarwing, you are a worthy warrior, and you shall train Cloudpaw. Emberspark, you are an experienced and calm warrior, so you shall train Leafpaw." The two friends exchanged excited glances, Emberspark's much less animated, but still pleased.

Ashstar leaped down from her perch, grimacing as she landed, causing Emberspark to glance at her worriedly. She hadn't noticed that their leader had gotten much older as Solarwing and Emberspark had grown up, and Emberspark wondered how many lives she had left.

"Come on, Emberspark!" Leafpaw nearly shouted. "What are we doing first?"

Emberspark exchanged a glance with her best friend. "Why don't we go tour the territory; all four of us?"

Solarwing beamed, happy her friend wanted to spend more time with her. The two friends led the littermates through the camp entrance with the apprentices hot on their heels.

…

"Farewell, Ashstar," Maplerustle mewed softly. "May you have good hunting, swift running, and shelter where you sleep."

Emberspark lowered her head in grief. Ashstar had been a great leader of FrostClan; she would surely be missed by all the Clans.

"Cats of FrostClan!" Winterfrost called, gathering everyone's attention. "It is time for me to go get my nine lives. I hope I will live up to Ashstar's legacy. But before I leave, I need to name my deputy." His pale eyes swept the camp. "Solarwing will be the new deputy of FrostClan."

Emberspark looked to her friend, seeing her eyes widen at Winterfrost's words.

"Th-thank you, Winterfrost! I promise to help you lead the Clan well," Solarwing promised.

…

"Cloudsky! Leafbreeze!" the Clan cheered.

Emberspark was so proud of her apprentice, and knew Solarwing was too. Puddleripple coughed next to his sister. She looked to him. "Hey, you should really get Maplerustle to look at you," she suggested.

Puddleripple nodded. "Yeah, yeah, okay. I will."

Emberspark went through the rest of the day, not seeing her brother or her parents the entire time. She was starting to get worried about them, and decided to ask Maplerustle if Puddleripple had visited her.

Maplerustle met her at the medicine den's entrance. "I'm sorry, Emberspark, but I can't let you come in."

Solarwing caught sight of her friend talking to Maplerustle and made her way over. "What's wrong?"

Maplerustle frowned sadly. "Emberspark, your brother and parents have greencough."

Emberspark's fur bristled with shock and horror. "They're going to be okay, though, right?"

"Let's hope so," Solarwing murmured.

They weren't, however, passing away only a couple weeks later.

Emberspark, upon learning this, fled the camp. Solarwing tried to follow her, but her friend vanished over a cliff, and Solarwing couldn't see her over the edge.

 _No, no! She… she can't be…_

For moons, Solarwing was inconsolable, even by her mate, Shellfoot. After about a year, she knew she had to accept that Emberspark wasn't coming back, and move on. She had two sons: one named Hawkkit, and the other Sparkkit, after Emberspark.

Winterstar had been sick for as long as she and Maplerustle could remember, and after Hawkkit and Sparkkit became Hawkpaw and Sparkpaw, he grew worse. He would begin to have terrible spasms, and lost eight of his lives all at once before losing his last one far too soon. Solarwing became Solarstar, naming her old apprentice Cloudsky as her deputy.

One moon later, a familiar ginger and black tabby she-cat made her way into camp, hope and shame on her face. Solarstar was on the Clanledge, spotting the she-cat at once and not believing her eyes.

"Emberspark?" She leaped down from the ledge, approaching her.

"Hello, Solarwing…" Emberspark remained standing, her head ducked.

"How are you here?"

"After I left, I didn't think the Clan would like that I had been gone for so long, so I stayed away," Emberspark told her. "I'm sorry. I know I should have trusted my clanmates to welcome me back, but… I fell in love, and wasn't sure I would even come back to FrostClan. Yet, here I am."

"You let me think you were dead!" Solarstar nearly shouted.

"I know…" Emberspark murmured.

"How could you? After we had grown up together, you leave because you were driven by grief? I could have helped! You should have let me."

Emberspark nodded. "I know," she mewed again. "But I don't regret leaving, Solarwing. I came back because… because I need your help." She curled her tail toward what Solarstar now recognised was her swollen belly.

"You're expecting kits." Solarstar smiled at her best friend. "Of course I'll help you. Please, stay with us this time?"

Emberspark nodded, smiling back.

Only a couple weeks later, Emberspark had her kits. She named the two she-kits Flowerkit and Petalkit. "Thank you, Solarstar," she whispered. "Never again will I doubt your friendship."

 **Do you recognise the names? It's okay if you don't, but here they are.**

 **Solarstar is the mother of Hawkstar, while Emberspark is the mother of Petalstar and Flowerbud. Those names familiar? They should be. They were in Confidence. Back story! Okay, I'll stop gushing over my own writing ;P**

 **I hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review!**

 **~Tigerflight**


	13. Gruff

**Warning, sadness. Lots and LOTS of sadness!**

Ravensong watched his tail disappear out of camp, smiling after him. How she loved him! But he didn't know, oh, StarClan, no! Ravensong was much too self conscious and nervous to confess to him.

"Ravensong, what are you doing?" Ravensong jumped as her sister, Crowrise, padded up to her. She looked exactly like Ravensong, minus the white flash on her chest, and Crowrise's eyes were blue, and not Ravensong's green.

Ravensong flushed, but smiled at her sister. "It's nothing," she mewed brusquely. "I was hoping Needlestar would send me on a patrol. Care to join me?"

Crowrise smiled warmly. "Sure!"

Needlestar sent them on a border patrol, warning the sisters about it being Greenleaf, and the fact that twolegs would be making their little dens in the clearing now. Crowrise and Ravensong took the news to account before heading out into the forest. They padded toward the clearing, making sure to watch out for the twolegs when he made his way through the bushes with a couple mice dangling from his jaws. He smiled as much as he could around the prey, putting them down.

Shadepelt was a very handsome tom, at least in Ravensong's opinion. He was a dark gray tabby with nearly black stripes and dots around his beautiful dark blue eyes. "Going on patrol?" he asked, his voice curling into a near purr, tipping his head to the side.

Crowrise grinned at him. "We sure are. We're checking the clearing. Do you want to join us?" Ravensong blinked and regained her composure. She couldn't let him know anything.

Shadepelt smiled. "Sure! Just let me bury these."

He scraped dirt over the mice and followed the she-cats through the thicket of trees to the clearing. Sure enough, just as Needlestar had warned, the twolegs were already there across the little stream. They were a fair enough away from the cats that they could watch without getting spotted, but it was unnerving none the less. The patrol watched them for a while before deciding that Needlestar had to be told that her suspicions were right and the twolegs were already there. Upon hearing the news, the silver leader told the Clan to be cautious.

For the next several weeks, Ravensong, Crowrise and Shadepelt did more things together. Although Ravensong was much quieter than her sister, Crowrise never let her be excluded. All three became the best of friends and inseperable. When she finally worked up the courage, Ravensong decided it was time to confess to Shadepelt. But she wanted to talk to Crowrise about it first. She approached her sister the moment she was awake, which, surprisingly, was before Ravensong for once.

Crowrise was giddy, her blue eyes bright and her smile reaching from ear to ear. "Before you say anything, I need to tell you something?"

"What is it?" Ravensong had never seen her sister so happy before.

"Shadepelt and I are going to have kits!" she blurted.

Ravensong blinked, a flurry of emotions going through her at once. "I-I didn't know you were mates!"

"It wasn't completely official until he learned I was expecting!" Crowrise gushed. Her smile faded a little. "Aren't you happy?"

Ravensong smiled for her sister's sake, though her heart was tearing itself apart inside. "Of course I'm happy for you! Congratulations."

Two moons later, Crowrise gave birth to her one and only son, who was the spitting image of his father. Ravensong already loved the little Shadowkit with more than she ever thought possible. Although he wasn't her kit, she knew she would protect him from anything.

One day, Crowrise was feeling restless being cooped inside the nursery, and Shadepelt offered to go for a walk with her. Ravensong said she would watch Shadowkit, and off her sister went. She was told later that they stopped by the clearing to see the last of the twolegs cleaning up their dens, and had taken a drink at the stream. Crowrise thanked her sister for taking such good care of her son, and the next couple days went on as normal.

But three days after Shadepelt and Crowrise had gone for their walk, they reportedly said they weren't feeling so well. Like the worst stomach ache they had ever experienced. They had to be kept in the medicine den while Ravensong looked after Shadowkit more and more. The young one moon old tom-kit was starting to think that Ravensong was his mother, and Ravensong wasn't quite sure how to take that. She knew that Crowrise would be fine, and she corrected Shadowkit as much as she could with him calling her 'mama'.

However, a week after Ravensong had been told they were sick and had to be moved to the medicine den, Hollysigh came to give her some bad news. They were dying. She couldn't do anything to help them as she wasn't sure what was wrong with them, and Crowrise had asked for Ravensong so she could say goodbye to both of them before it was too late. Hollysigh knew it wasn't contagious, or she would have caught it by now.

Ravensong, her throat closing at the thought of losing her sister and the tom she still loved, plodded through the ferns that enclosed the medicine den. "Crowrise?"

Raspy breathing in the dimly-lit den led her to the now very thin, terrible looking Shadepelt and Crowrise. They looked like they were in terrible pain, but as Hollysigh had said, there was nothing that could be done.

"R-Rave…ens…song…" Crowrise's nearly unrecognizable voice rasped as her once joyful blue eyes dully made their way to meet Ravensong's tear-filled ones. "Ta…take… ca…re… of…f… Sha…adow…ki…kit…"

"I will, Crowrise." Ravensong's voice peaked, but she didn't care. "I'll love him as though he were my own son." Her green eyes, which were now expelling tears like rain, looked over at the tom she loved so much. "I'm sorry I never told you…" She had to choke back a sob. "I'm sorry I never told you I loved you… but if I had… Shadowkit might have never been born…"

Shadepelt's dark blue eyes, the ones Ravensong could have stared into forever before, now shed a single tear that soon slid down his cheek. "I… lov…ed… you both… so mu…uch… bu…but… Crowr…rise… was wh…who I ch…chose."

"I know," Ravensong murmured. "I'm sorry I was always so blunt and short-tempered."

"H…hey…" Crowrise chided softly. "It l… led u…us… togeth… ther… didn't it…? I regret… nothing…" With the last exhale, Crowrise was gone.

Shadepelt let out a tiny breath that was supposed to be a laugh. "Good old, Crowrise…" he whispered. "Alwa…ays… doing thi…ings befo…ore… I get th…the cha…ance… first…" Then Shadepelt was gone too.

Ravensong let out a low scream, sobbing and sobbing. Two of the three things she most loved in life was gone. Not because it was her fault, no, Ravensong didn't think like that, but she thought it was unfair that they would leave her alone, and Shadowkit without parents. When she was finally calmed down a little, Hollysigh came back in to give her some thyme and even a poppy seed if she wanted it. Ravensong accepted the thyme, but shook her head at the seed. She didn't need it.

She went back to the nursery, finding Shadowkit waiting for her. "Where Mama?"

Ravensong swallowed. "I'll tell you when you're older…"

…

"Shadowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shadowrise. StarClan honours your loyalty and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan," Needlestar finished.

"Thank you." The whisper of her sister nearly caused Ravensong to jump, but it caused tears to come to her eyes instead. "Thank you for taking care of our son."

"He has turned into a fine warrior with your guidance," Shadepelt added.

Shadowrise approached his aunt, his lips quivering in a smile and tears coming to his eyes as he saw his parents again for the first time in nearly a year. "You're here…"

"We'd never miss your warrior ceremony," Crowrise told him. "You've grown into a warrior MistClan should be proud of."

"A warrior _we're_ proud of," Shadepelt added.

The three looked to Ravensong. She smiled. "Alright. I suppose you've managed to make this gruff, old she-cat proud of something."

Shadowrise smiled at what had been, and still was partially considered, his mother. "I'm glad I was able to."


	14. Lucky

"Where's Palesight?"

The white she-cat with very pale brown stripes raised her head at the sound of her name. She smiled, blinking the pale blue eyes she was named after. "I'm right here, Mudwater. What do you need?"

"I was hoping you would go on a patrol with Racingpelt and Spotmark," the deputy instructed. "We haven't checked the WhisperClan border lately, and with Stormstar as the leader now, Emberstar worries about our safety."

Palesight nodded, her expression serious. "I understand. Were they in the warriors' den?"

"They were," the brown and white tom agreed.

Palesight padded to the den, peeking her head in. "Racingpelt?" she called. "Spotmark? Mudwater wants you to come with me on a patrol by WhisperClan's border."

Rustling came at the opposite side of the den, and Racingpelt grunted as he stood up. "Okay, coming." He snickered. "Come on, lazy-bones," he teased. "We have to go on patrol."

Spotmark groaned and stood, shaking out his black speckled golden-brown pelt. "Fine, fine," he muttered. "Let's go."

Palesight's lip twitched in a smile, waving her tail at the toms. "Come on, you two. We have to go." The she-cat led the two toms to the WhisperClan border.

"Do you know where you're going?" Spotmark asked.

Palesight's tail twitched with annoyance. "Of course I know where I'm going!" she snapped. She stopped at a WhisperClan scent. "Wait a second. This is way too far inside our territory to be an accident."

"You've got that right."

Palesight's fur bristled as three WhisperClan cats padded out of the underbrush. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "This is _MistClan_ territory!"

A tom scoffed, chuckling loudly. "Oh, I am so terrified." He drew out the 'so' in a sneer.

Palesight knew that voice and that scent. "Thrushheart," she snarled. "What does the deputy of WhisperClan want with MistClan?"

"What do I want with MistClan?" Thrushheart nearly whispered, stalking forward till he was nose to nose with the she-cat, his hot breath washing over her muzzle. "What _wouldn't_ I want with MistClan? Now, you are going to remain silent about what has happened here, or… you shall watch them from StarClan, still being silent. It's your choice, _Palesight_."

Palesight ducked her head in submission, blinking. "I will remain silent. It has been too long since a mighty leader like Stormstar has ruled."

Thrushheart let out a little sound like he was surprised, but pleased at the same time. "It's about time another cat realized that." He put his muzzle right up to her cheek.

"Except there's one slight problem…" Palesight murmured so quietly only Thrushheart could hear.

"And what's that," Thrushheart asked, his voice low and heavy with sweetness.

"I may be blind, Thrushheart," Palesight told him softly, her claws unsheathing ever so slowly. "But I'm not stupid." She slashed at the deputy's throat so fast his friends didn't have time to react. Thrushheart gasped and coughed and slumped to the ground, dead. She narrowed her eyes to where she knew the other WhisperClan cats were. "Anyone else want to try me?" she growled.

Palesight heard the other two shuffle their paws, then run toward the border. She turned to her clanmates, breathing hard.

Racingpelt let out a breathy laugh. "Well, I'll know not to mess with you from now on."

The brothers carried the body of Thrushheart back to Emberstar, while Palesight relayed everything to him. Emberstar shared a private word with his deputy for a few minutes before calling a Clan meeting.

"Mudwater has decided to retire," Emberstar told them all. "I honour his decision and appreciate that he was my deputy, no matter how short it was. I say this before Mudwater, so he may hear and approve my choice. Palesight will be the new deputy of MistClan."

"But why?" Spotmark objected. "She hasn't had an apprentice, and she's blind!"

Emberstar silenced the yowls of agreement to Spotmark's outburst. "Palesight risked her life to save MistClan from an invasion of WhisperClan warriors. She sees so much more than any of you, despite being blind. A Clan leader's word is law. I see no reason to make her my deputy."

Racingpelt was the first to shout Palesight's name, going against his brother's beliefs. "Palesight! Palesight! Palesight!"

Palesight nodded to her leader in gratitude. "Thank you, Emberstar. I am pleased you thought of me. I will help you lead MistClan well," she promised.

Emberstar chuckled. "I know you will, Palesight. MistClan is lucky to have you."


	15. Shipping

**Okay, so this doesn't have much to do with shipping in general, but it has a ship in it sooooo... I hope that counted? Warning! Is pretty gorey and dark towards the end. If you don't like that sort of thing, I am sorry. But, yeah. You have been warned.**

Jadewinter padded back into the tunnel, glancing behind her to make sure no one was following; no one was. She rushed down it, a giddy smile on her face. She would get to see him again!

Garnet turned, a smile growing on his face as Jadewinter ran up to him. "You came!"

Jadewinter beamed. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

The dark red tom purred, wrapping his tail around hers. "I had my doubts for a minute there. You're as beautiful as ever."

Jadewinter rubbed her head against his, shaking with purrs. "Thank you. And you're as handsome as ever." She took in the tom she had fallen for. His beautiful dark amber eyes, blood-red pelt, scent that smelled like pine. "Please, just join my Colony?" she persisted.

Garnet shook his head. "You know that I don't like being around so many cats. I'm better off being a loner."

"But, Garnet…" Jadewinter whispered. "What about… our kits?"

Garnet snapped his gaze to hers. "Kits?" he breathed. "I'm going to be a papa?"

Jadewinter nodded, her leaf-green eyes filling with tears. "I'm going to have kits, Garnet."

Garnet looked torn, and Jadewinter suddenly felt guilty for telling him. She didn't want to force him to join her Clan, but they both knew these kits needed their mama and their papa.

"I'll leave my Colony!" she blurted. "Then we can be happy together!"

"But… you would leave your family and friends." Garnet shook his head. "I know how much they mean to you, and I would never ask that of you."

"It would be worth it to be with you!" Jadewinter insisted. "Please! Let me go with you."

"I couldn't do that to you, Jade." Garnet shook his head again. "But you'll have to tell them about me and bring them to me when they are old enough to come and see me."

"I will, Garnet. I promise."

A week passed and Jadewinter was on her way to visit Garnet in their cave again. She felt like she was being watched, but ignored it. She grinned at seeing her mate again, but his smile quickly turned to a look of horror.

"Jade! Look out!"

Jadewinter whirled, spotting the Beta of the Colony behind her with some cronies: Bloodbringer.

"So _this_ is where you've been disappearing to." Bloodbringer's mouth twisted in a cruel smile. "Take him," he ordered his cats.

"Don't hurt him!" Jadewinter cried.

"You're coming with us," Bloodbringer told her.

She had no choice but to follow the black and red tom back to the camp. She could hear the gasps as she was brought in, followed by the cats dragging Garnet between them. The Alpha, Stoneclaw, looked down from his perch on the Ebony Tree.

"You found her." Not a question. He had known.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Jadewinter begged again.

Stoneclaw leapt from the charred tree to stand in between her and Garnet, who was standing on his feet and glaring at the Alpha. "You mean, like this?"

Stoneclaw flew at Garnet, slashing at his throat and his eyes at the same time. Garnet shrieked in pain, just as Jadewinter screamed his name. He stumbled, blinded, with blood pouring from his terrible wound. He didn't go far before he tumbled to the ground, soaking it red.

Jadewinter didn't think. She flung herself at the Alpha, bringing him down and rolling across the dusty gound. "You _killed_ him!" she screamed. "You _killed_ him!"

She began clawing at him, again, and again, and again. She couldn't hear anything but the blood roaring in her ears, but if she could have, she would be hearing Stoneclaw crying out in pain, and the gasps and recoils of shock of the other Colony menbers. Stoneclaw had been the most heartless cats in the forest, impossible to bring down by one cat alone, but here Jadewinter was, mercilessly cutting into him without any signs of stopping, defeating the undefeatable tom.

Finally, Jadewinter stopped, her chest heaving as she stepped back to look at the body of Stoneclaw, or what was left of it. She didn't even have any pity as she looked at him. She looked to her right, at the body of the tom she had loved so dearly, but she couldn't cry, not now.

"She killed him…" The murmur went around the camp. "She is the Alpha now."

Jadewinter sprung onto the top of the Ebony Tree. "Anyone who supported Stoneclaw can leave, or die. My claws are still itching and eager for a challenge."

Half of the cats in the Colony paled, and fled out of camp, but several stayed, showing Jadewinter that not every cat liked the way Stoneclaw had run things.

"We are changing this Colony's name," she announced, glancing at Garnet's body again. "We will be called the Colony of Jewels. We are all individual and important, and it is time the other Colonies learned that."

The new Colony of Jewels raised their muzzles to the sky and yowled in approval. Jadewinter became known as the Liberator around the Colonies, ridding them of Stoneclaw's terrible rule. Her kits were named Garnetheart and Wintersong, in hopes that she would see her beloved once again.


	16. Monster

"Rednight, are you sure you want to continue this? He's dangerous, and unpredictable–"

"I can do this, don't worry," Rednight assured, smiling. "I can handle the crazies." She swished her red-patched black tail as she walked back to his cell.

Her blue gaze fell on the white tom with greenish-gray patches. He had become crazy, tending to lash out at his clanmates with either tricks or severe injuries nearly ending in death. He was very unpredictable, but Rednight liked a challenge. She wasn't the Clan's 'mind doctor' for nothing.

He looked up at her, tilting his head, his silver eyes unreadable. "Rednight…" His voice was smooth and soothing; the opposite of what his nature could be. "It's good to see you again…"

Rednight smiled at him. "You seem to be doing better. How are you feeling, Thistlesway?"

Thistlesway returned the smile, though it was a little grimmer. "I'm feeling better now that you're here. You know I love these… appointments."

The tips of Rednight's ears warmed. "I like talking with you as well," she told him. "If it helps you get better, then it makes me happy. You know that when you're well, you can leave here and live with your clanmates again. But they have to know you're not dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Thistlesway's head began twitching this way and that, his expression agitated. "Why would anyone think I was dangerous?"

Rednight's brow furrowed a little. "Because you hurt cats. And you talk crazy. You're… unpredictable, as others say, and they're worried you'll hurt them."

Thistlesway stopped twitching and stared right into her eyes. "Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

Rednight paused and blinked before answering. "I never know with you. Your changes are… sporadic. I never know what mood you'll be in next."

Thistlesway tilted his head a little. "I'll have to change your mind. I'm not the crazy one, everyone else is."

Rednight nodded for his sake. "I see. Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, but I'll see you again next week."

Thistlesway nodded, slowly, as though thinking of something. "I look forward to seeing you again, Doctor."

Rednight padded out of Thistlesway's cell, her brow furrowed in concentration. She knew he was getting better, but she wondered what the Clan would think of Thistlesway's return. Would they accept his return, or would they reject him?

"Rednight?" Rednight jolted, halting and blinking at the medicine cat in front of her. "Are you alright?" Concerned amber eyes stared into Rednight's blue ones.

Rednight blinked again before nodding. "Yes, Sunstrike. I'm alright."

Sunstrike, a golden tom with long fur and those amber eyes, didn't look like he believed her. "Is it Thistlesway? Is he getting worse?"

Rednight shook her head vigorously. "No, no, nothing like that! In fact, I think he's getting a lot better. I was just wondering if the Clan would accept him back into their ranks after he's well enough to return."

"Ah." Sunstrike nodded thoughtfully. "I don't know, to be honest. I'd like to think our clanmates would try to accept him, but after all that he's done… I'm not sure."

"After all the time I've spent with him, I can't see him doing any harm to our clanmates," she whispered. "He is slightly crazy, of course, but he doesn't seem like the type to try to kill any cat."

Sunstrike peered at her strangely. "Are you _sure_ you're alright? You're starting to sound like Thistlesway," he teased.

Rednight chuckled. "Yes, I'm alright. I think I just need some rest. If you'll excuse me." She dipped her head to her friend before padding to her den and falling asleep.

Rednight found herself looking forward to the next meeting with Thistlesway. In fact, as the weeks went on, the meetings with Thistlesway became the best part of her day. She didn't quite know why, but she did know he was far better than when she first started seeing him.

She padded into his cell, smiling warmly at her patient. "Good afternoon, Thistlesway. How are we doing today?"

Thistlesway's smile twinged at Rednight's heart. "Better now that you're here," he mewed as he always did. He paused before leaning closer. "Do you think you could do something for me?"

"Of course, anything!" Rednight blurted, surprising herself. "I mean, depends… what do you need?"

Thistlesway chuckled deep in his throat, causing Rednight's ears to warm. "I need you to let in some of my friends… From the outside."

"Friends?" Rednight asked. "What sort of… friends?"

Thistlesway smirked a little. "You'll know them when you see them. Tell them… their Jester has returned."

"Okay, I'll tell them," she whispered.

"Oh, and tell them to bring the Lightning Stick," he requested. "They'll know what you mean."

Rednight did as he asked, finding the group of rather unkempt cats by the Twolegplace border. She told them all Thistlesway had told her and they attacked the Clan a week later on 'Appointment Day' as Thistlesway called it. Thistlesway's 'friends' attacked her as well, pinning her down and making her fear for her life.

Thistlesway approached, the Lightning Stick in his jaws. "Thank you for bringing my friends in to help me," he mewed after he had put it down.

"What are you going to do?" Rednight asked, worry shaking her voice. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you." His voice was soft. "I'm going to… heal you. Help you. Make you see like I do."

Rednight couldn't see him, as he was behind her and she was still pinned to the ground. The next thing she knew, the Lightning Stick was shoved onto the top of her head and a harsh shock coursed through her. She knew she was screaming, as she could feel it in her throat, but she couldn't hear it over the pounding in her ears.

By the time Thistlesway removed the Lightning Stick, Rednight had tears sliding down her face. "Are you done?" she inquired, her voice quiet.

"Yes. You can open your eyes now." Thistlesway's voice was lower and softer than Rednight thought possible.

She opened her eyes, with them widening upon seeing her fur. Instead of black, it was white, with the red parts of her fur faded to a near pink. "What have you done to me?" she murmured.

"Correction." Thistlesway padded closer. "What have I done _for_ you? A jester always needs a queen at his side; a Monarch. Otherwise, my performance is for nothing. I have freed my queen from her shackles."

Rednight – Monarch – looked over to This – Jester – and smiled widely. "Then let's see a performance."

Jester grinned his grim grin. "You get to perform first, my dear. Look, here comes your first victim."

Monarch turned to spot Sunstrike padding into Jester's cell. He glanced around and stared at Monarch. "What happened to you? What has he _done_ to you?"

Monarch glanced at Jester, her grin spreading farther. "He woke me." She shrieked with laughter before leaping at the tom who had been her best and only friend and tearing out his throat. "Good night," she chirped.

Jester chuckled. "Well done, my queen. Let's go, and continue our… performance."

Monarch beamed at him. "Yes, let's, my wonderful monster."

 **Yes. The reference to Harley Quinn and the Joker are on purpose! Thanks, Suicide Squad! I still love that movie... for some reason...**


	17. Secret

**Thanks to the person who suggested the next four stories coming up. I'm sorry I can't remember your name, but you know who you are. So, thanks!**

"Mountainsnow has become the new deputy after Stonerage died," Falconstar announced.

Mountainsnow rose her head proudly as the Clans cheered her name. Her blue gaze met the pale green ones of WinterClan's medicine cat, Juniperleaf. She had to fight back the urge to blush. The Clans couldn't know.

Falconstar died far sooner than Mountainsnow had wanted, leaving the gray and white she-cat as the new leader. She went to the Moonstone with her medicine cat, receiving seven lives that appeared normal until the eight approached. The StarClan cat was a pretty pale tabby with eyes so blue they appeared almost purple.

She dipped her head to Mountainsnow. "Greetings. I am Heatherflower. I was SummerClan's medicine cat lone ago."

Mountainsnow dipped her head in return. "It is an honour to meet you. Do you have a life to give me?"

Heatherflower nodded. "I do, but it comes with a warning." She placed her muzzle to the top of Mountainstar's head. "With this life I give you the wisdom to make right decisions. You will have a Clan to take care of now, and you must not have ties to other Clans."

Mountainsnow had time to think _She knows!_ before pain flashed through her. It was worse than all the others and felt as though her belly was on fire. She had a sense of love before pure sorrow filled her being. This was what had happened to Heatherflower: she had had to give up her kits and her mate.

Heatherflower removed her muzzle, looking at Mountainsnow differently now. "I don't want you to have to make the same hard decision I had to make."

Mountainstar didn't know what to say as her great-grandmother padded back into StarClan's ranks. Falconstar gave her her ninth and final life and Mountainsnow, now Mountainstar, awoke. Her heart felt heavy as she realized she would have to give up Juniperleaf. They had agreed to meet the next night and Mountainstar had to drag her paws there.

The cream tom brightened as she approached. "Mountainstar?" he guessed, his pale green eyes twinkling. Mountainstar nodded, her eyes staring at the ground. "Hey, what's wrong?" Juniperleaf's voice was soft with concern.

"I have to stop seeing you," she murmured.

"What do you mean?" Juniperleaf asked, sounding hurt. "I thought you loved me. I thought… I thought we could be happy together…"

Mountainstar felt like her heart was shattering into pieces. "I _do_ love you. But I have a Clan I need to lead and I can't have… attachments in other Clans." She looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Juniperleaf looked as heartbroken as Mountainstar felt. "I see." He nodded, and backed away from the border. "Then… goodbye, Mountainstar. I wish you well."

Mountainstar watched him disappear before letting the tears fall. She spotted Heatherflower sitting a little distance away as Mountainstar turned away from the border. The StarClan cat nodded to her with a sad smile and knowing smile before vanishing. Mountainstar had just made one of the hardest decisions of her life, and only she, Juniperleaf, and StarClan would ever know of the secret.


	18. Unstoppable

"Come _on_ , Swallowkit!" Wrenkit complained as she prodded her sister. "I want to play Clan!"

Swallowkit, her pelt brown with black flecks, groaned, but complied and opened her eyes. "Fine," she sighed, standing up.

Wrenkit beamed, puffing out her brown-furred chest. "Great! We can play in here since Mama is outside. I want to be Wrenstar, leader of AutumnClan!"

"But you were leader last time!" Swallowkit pointed out. "It's my turn."

Wrenkit patted. "Okay. What's my name? As leader, you get to choose it, remember?"

Swallowkit nodded, brightening. "Wrenflight!" she decided.

Wrenkit grinned, then threw her all into the game. "Over there, Swallowstar!" she warned, pointing with her tail to a twig sticking out of the wall of the nursery. "It's a SummerClan warrior. And it's on our territory!"

"Wait, Wrenflight," Swallowkit murmured. "It will run if we attack at the same time. You go to that side," she gestured with her tail," and I'll go to the other. We strike on my signal."

Wrenkit nodded seriously, crouching down and creeping to her side of the twig. Swallowkit crouched as well, moving to her side. With the flick of Swallowkit's tail, the two pounced, flattening the poor stick to the ground.

"This is AutumnClan territory, intruder," Swallowkit growled as best she could. "Or we won't go so easy on you next time."

Wrenkit puffed out her chest again. "We sure showed it who's boss!"

Swallowkit beamed at her sister. "We sure did!" she agreed. "When we're warriors, we'll be unstoppable!"


End file.
